


All the lights are shining brightly everywhere

by Phan_of_Shipping



Category: Holby City
Genre: Christmas Jumpers, can they just get together already, lofty is a christmas wizard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phan_of_Shipping/pseuds/Phan_of_Shipping
Summary: "I hope to see you in a Christmas jumper!"If anyone was going to make Dom wear one, it was going to be Lofty.





	All the lights are shining brightly everywhere

It wouldn’t come as a surprise to everyone that Lofty was a fan of Christmas. Saying he was a ‘fan’ was an understatement; Christmas was Lofty’s life-force and he seemed to be revived as soon as the first few fairy lights were hung and the Christmas songs came on. 

This irritated Dom.  
Immensely.

Dom was trying to work out where Lofty got all this newfound energy from. That's what bothered Dom the most - and the fact that Christmas was quite a reflective time of the year and he did not want to be reminiscing on certain parts of the year. Sometimes it did help when everyone found themselves reflecting on events that were still raw, he lifted everyone’s spirits. Lofty made the journey from AAU to stick up some posters across the ward. He came up behind Dom as he sat behind the Nurses’ Station and waved some of the posters in his face.

“What are you up to now?” Sighed Dom.  
“I’m organising a charity donation for the… victims of what happened last week. It’s just a little festive do where we can raise some money.” Smiled Lofty.

‘Why is Lofty so perfect?’ thought Dom as he looked down at the posters.

“What’s this bit here?” Asked Dom incredulously.  
“Christmas jumpers! Wear one and bring a pound, something small but great for fundraising… especially for those who are rather Scrooge like.” Answered Lofty mischievously.  
“Hey,” Replied Dom, swatting Lofty with his papers, “I’m not Scrooge, I’m just _mature._ ”  
“You said it, not me.” Laughed Lofty before jumping back up from his seat and heading back to the doorway, “I hope to see you in a Christmas jumper!”  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Grumbled Dom knowing he could never say no to Lofty

**//**  
Lofty had gone to town on his Christmas outfit. He had two reindeer antlers which bobbled as he tilted his head and rattled the bucket for donations. He had a luminous red jumper with a jolly looking Father Christmas who was also wrapped in fairy lights. He had somehow found some elf shoes which were far too big for his feet but he hobbled around them anyway. He was waiting for Dom to come through the door… if he ever did come.

He was beginning to lose hope when he saw Dom march through the door with a slightly sour looking face; he was wearing a Christmas jumper.  
A Christmas jumper which resembled a giant Christmas pudding with a little pompom for the cherry.  
“You came!” Exclaimed Lofty, “And look at your jumper.”

“One day only, Lofty, this is only for you.” Said Dom, eyes widening a bit with the sentiments of his words. There was an awkward silence before Lofty slipped an elf hat onto Dom’s head.  
“You’re my elf now, here’s a bucket.” Joked Lofty who laughed when Dom moved his head and the bell dinged loudly.

“You’ve got to be joking me.” Sighed Dom as the bell dinged once more.  
“It’s for a good cause, remember.” Smirked Lofty as his lights continued flashing.  
“Are you trying to blind me with that jumper?” Questioned Dom, putting his hands over his eyes to protect them from the rather enthusiastic lighting.  
“Blinding you with Christmas spirit.” Answered Lofty quickly but adjusted the settings on his jumper.

They linked arms and began weaving through the crowds, Dom’s elf hat and Lofty’s elf shoes ringing in unison. People laughed adoringly at them which bothered Dom at first but when he saw everyone with smiles on their faces, people that were still mourning, and he knew that it was all worth it. He looked to Lofty in admiration: there were not many people who could convince Dom to put on a Christmas jumper – and an elf hat – and there were not many people who could make Dom feel unstoppable like he did.  
Maybe, they did have a future together.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is quite short, you would not believe the week I've had which hasn't exactly leave much time for writing. I have another Christmas one which I will probably post on Christmas Eve!  
> Thanks to @whythefujamievenonthis for the request!


End file.
